Metallic Mayhem
Metallic Mayhem is an episode of AB's Awesomeness. Plot A random galaxy was shown. All the planets were rotating, and a gray planet was rotating the fastest. The sun of the galaxy shined on one side of the gray planet. It reflected off it and the light shined all the way to the solar system. The light reflected off the moon and into a sattellite. Electricity formed around the sattellite, and an alien came out of it. "Free at last!" said the alien. The alien flew to Earth. Theme song! AB was training as Upchuck. He ate a tree and shot an energy ball at another one. He ate part of that and shot an energy ball at another tree. He kept shooting. Then, the ground shook a lot. AB ran over to where he thought would be the source, and he saw the alien. "Are you a villain?" "Yes. But if you are a hero and you think you can defeat me, then Gourmands are no match for me," said the alien. AB shot an energy ball at the alien, but he blocked it with his arm. He shot lasers. AB ate some and shot a large energy ball at the alien. It knocked him back. The alien drilled into the ground. AB jumped into the hole, and punched the alien. The alien punched him back. AB grabbed his fist. The alien crushed AB's fist. AB rubbed it, while the alien focused. He froze AB, and flew away. Later...... AB had reverted, and the ice had melted. "I can't just let some alien claim he's a villain without me knowing his plan," said AB. "Maybe I can find out something." AB went to the library, and read all the books, but he found nothing. Reading took him to the next day. "Aww man. It's time for school," he said. AB turned into Benmummy. "When you can't get ready for school in time, show that you're ready by transforming." AB stretched and grabbed a blue shirt and red hat from somewhere. He put them on and stretched his legs. He walked to school and went in. During class, several small drills drilled up through the floor. People gasped. The drills started destroying stuff. AB wrapped his arm around one of the drill parts, but the drill swung him. AB kicked the other drills and destroyed him. Then he smashed the last drill. "All taken care of," he said. AB picked up a piece of a drill. After school...... AB was at his house, scanning the piece of the drill. The scanner said that they can be programmed by anybody to destroy a small area. It said that the alien, Femkovloha, programmed them to eliminate heroes. AB turned into Spidermonkey and went to Femkovloha Spiderman-style. "Just thwip it!" "You steal my travel and my catchphrase?" said Spiderman. AB shot a web at him and slung him away. AB reached Femkovloha. "I know who you are, Femkovloha. What's your story?" asked AB. "I was a banker on my homeplanet. After a while, I started taking 10 dollars from everyone that put in money. I got caught and arrested, but I broke out of jail and destroyed the bank. I killed the workers, and soon, everyone on the planet knew me for being dangerous. A group of aliens gathered up and trapped me in a sattellite. The sattellite ended up in this galaxy. Today is when the Light Launch Lift Solstice happened. My friend got a bunch of mirrors and pushed them to where the light would hit. The light eventually reached my sattellite, and I got freed. I knew that if I got freed, people would try to kill me. So I will prove I'm deadly by destroying this planet. I knew that heroes would stop me, so I will destroy them all, starting with you," said Femkovloha. "Long story. But you are going down!" said AB, transforming. "Diamondhead! Y U BREAK THE ALIEN STEPS?" (look at Aliens Used) AB shot diamonds at Femkovloha. Femkovloha blocked them and shot lasers. They broke Diamondhead. AB transformed. "ChamAlien!" "A Merlinisapien? Ha," said Femkovloha. AB made a stinger and scratched Femkovloha. Femkovloha flew away fast. He flew behind ChamAlien and pushed him down. He punched AB repeatedly. AB turned into Spitter. "A Spheroid? Good, but not good enough," said Femkovloha. AB spit in Femkovloha's eyes. Femkovloha tried to remove the goo while AB ran away. Femkovloha crushed the goo, and made a metal hammer. He flew after AB with super speed. AB shot goo at Femkovloha's hands and the hammer slipped out. It bonked AB on the head and knocked him out. Commercial break. AB woke up. He was reverted and tied up above a lava pit. A mechanical axe was breaking the rope. The arm with the Ultra Supreme Trix was wrapped up tight with rope and was tied to an anvil. "Well, this is just great. Hey, I have an idea." The UST glowed, and the rope broke. The anvil fell in the lava. AB shot a laser at the other rope, and he fell. He transformed. "Ditto!" AB cloned a lot. The clones grabbed each other's feet, and the last clone put his feet on a platform. All the clones were pulled onto the platform. Meanwhile....... Femkovloha was shooting a laser at a big machine that looked sort of like a nuke. "Only a few more minutes before this thing has enough power to destroy the planet," said Femkovloha. He was in a large metal dome that he made himself. He heard someone taking some steps. He made a small hole in the dome and looked out. He saw the Omnitrix symbol. "Back for more, hero?" said Femkovloha. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' FEMKOVLOHA! NO ONE DESTROYS THE PLANET EXCEPT THE RAGE OF RATH! AND THE RAGE OF RATH WILL NEVER DESTROY THE PLANET! SO THE PLANET WILL REMAIN!" yelled AB as Rath. Femkovloha closed the hole and continued powering up the machine. AB jumped on the dome and started destroying it. "NO ONE IGNORES RATH! YOU ARE IGNORANT! I HOPE I USED THAT WORD RIGHT! BIG WORDS NEW TO RATH!" said AB, making a large hole in the dome. AB jumped in. He punched Femkovloha. Femkovloha threw the dome. He trapped AB's feet in the ground, with metal, then he focused. He froze AB. AB smashed the ice. Femkovloha sonic screamed. AB countered it with a sonic roar. Femkovloha turned intangible and phased himself and the machine through the ground. AB broke the metal trap and made a hole in the ground. He jumped in. Femkovloha cloned himself. AB slammed the clones together and pushed them back into Femkovloha. "Lost my focus. But those powers are useless anyways. Your rage is strong, but not strong enough," said Femkovloha. He punched AB and AB landed outside the hole. 30 seconds more were needed for the machine to be powered up. AB flew above as Lodestar. He started attracting Femkovloha. 5 more seconds. AB used all his might. 4. 3. 2. 1. There was a large explosion. Femkovloha was on the ground, knocked out. AB had made the explosion just in a forcefield. It made him revert. "Hey, the alien steps are resumed! Sort of. YAY STEPS," said AB. "And the typo was on purpose." THE END Characters *Awesome Betterhero Villains *Femkovloha Aliens Used *Upchuck (first appearance) *Benmummy (first appearance) *Spidermonkey (first appearance) *Diamondhead (first appearance) *ChamAlien (first appearance) *Spitter (first appearance) *Ditto (dfirst appearance) *Rath (first appearance) *Lodestar (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Category:AB's Awesomeness Category:AA Episodes